


I don't want to get arrested again

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Beca and Chloe are on a date. They decide to go stargazing since the redhead has always wanted to go. The brunette is being a total nerd and rattling off facts about the moon and stars, until the older woman shuts her up with a proposition. A fantasy she's had for quite sometime. Will the small woman agree to indulge in her girlfriend's crazy idea?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	I don't want to get arrested again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaneyTheAlphaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneyTheAlphaWolf/gifts).



> Prompt on tumblr from shaneythealphawolf: Bechloe go stargazing and Beca is an astronerd pointing at stars and constellation. They end up having sex under the stars.

“Fun fact,” Beca started, looking up at the sky and pointing to the moon. Her girlfriend sat between her legs, back pressed against the brunette’s chest. Admiring how pretty the night sky was tonight. “..the moon isn’t round, y’know.” The small woman continued. Nuzzling the redhead’s neck. Placing a soft kiss on the older woman’s neck. “It’s actually shaped like a lemon.” She proudly stated, a wide smile spread across her lips. “Isn’t that super cool?” She questioned her girlfriend. The excitement in her voice was clear to the redhead.

Chloe followed Beca’s hand, gazing at the moon the brunette was pointing to and smiled. Her girlfriend was such an astronomy nerd. And she liked it. She enjoyed moments like this with the small woman. Cuddled up together in the cold night air and watching everything in the sky. “Huh, that’s so weird.” The redhead furrowed her brow slightly at her girlfriend’s fact about the moon. “I always thought it was round.” She continued, giving a little shrug. A small chuckle from the brunette into her ear.

“That’s what everyone thinks.” Beca nodded, placing another kiss on her girlfriend’s neck. “But, it’s literally more like a lemon in shape.” The brunette smiled. Gazing back up at the moon shining brightly in the dark night sky. The stars glistening all around them. It was beautiful. The atmosphere around the two girls on top of the hill they were sat on, resting against a tree, was so peaceful and quiet. Chloe had always wanted to go stargazing. And so, the brunette thought it would be a beautiful idea for a date night. The woman had a bottle of red wine with them, two glasses and some food. A little picnic under the stars felt really romantic to both women. “And y’know, a star up there we could be looking at right now, could in fact be dead.” She commented. Trailing her fingertips up and down Chloe’s left arm.

The redhead sat up, twisting her body round to her girlfriend and slapping her chest. “Don’t say that!” The older woman pouted. A small frown on her face. She wasn’t impressed with that latest fact. Stars were Chloe’s favourite things. She had loads of starry things. Clothes, fairy lights, objects around the house. She’d dreamed of going stargazing one day with the love of her life. “I don’t want to hear about dead stars. That makes me sad.” She continued. A deeper pout on her face. Beca simply smiled and leaned forward. Capturing the redhead’s lips with her own. Sharing a few kisses with her girlfriend.

Reluctantly pulling away from the older woman’s lips, Beca held her hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok. I’m sorry, baby.” The brunette smiled innocently. Cupping her girlfriend’s face with her hands. Rubbing her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. “Here’s a nicer fact about stars, you can roughly see about 3,000 stars with the naked eye.” The small woman explained. Looking deep into Chloe’s glistening baby blue eyes. Something seemed to make them light up brighter than the sky above them. Their surrounding making the redhead seem positively glowing in the light of the night sky.

“I know something else I’d rather see naked.” The redhead leaned down and whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Dropping her voice down an octave to sound sexier than her normal voice. Beca visibly gulped. Her hands sliding to hold the older woman’s hips. “Hmm. That’s right.” She nodded. Kissing behind the small woman’s ear. “For so long now, I’ve had a fantasy about having sex under the stars.” Chloe confessed. Nuzzling the brunette’s cheek with her nose. Her hot breath tickling her girlfriend’s skin. “But, not so much sex. I want to actually make love with the love of my life under the stars.” The redhead continued. Capturing the brunette’s lips with her own again. Without breaking the kiss, she managed to shift her body to straddle Beca’s lap.

“Out here? We can’t do that.” Beca gasped. Hands still firmly on the redhead’s hips. Pulling away from her girlfriend’s mouth. “What if people see us? We’ll get a fine for public indecency.” The brunette explained. A worried look on her face as she looked at their surroundings. There was nobody else in sight. They were on top of a hill and against a tree. The likelihood of anyone seeing them was very thin. However, that didn’t stop the small woman feeling anxious about having sex in such a public space.

“C’mon, where’s your sense of adventure? It’ll be romantic. We’ll keep our clothes on. Nobody will catch us.” Chloe started, giving her girlfriend her biggest puppy dog eyes. Pouting her lips slightly. “Please, baby.” The redhead pleaded. Rocking her hips into the brunette slightly. Her own arousal starting to grow at the thought of having sex under the starry night sky. “I promise to be quiet.” She admitted. Making her eyes grow a little wider. A sweet, innocent look on her face. She wanted this to happen. She wanted it so bad.

“Hmm. Ok. If you promise to be quiet. I don’t want to get arrested again. Aubrey would kill me!” The brunette hummed in agreement with Chloe’s offered proposition. The redhead placing wet yet soft kisses all over her neck. Hips rocking against Beca’s abdomen again. Causing some slight friction between the pair. The older woman crashed her lips with the small woman underneath her body and engaged in a slightly heavy make out. Chloe’s hands snaking into her girlfriend’s hair. Intwining her fingers in the brunette locks as their tongues rubbed together.

“Pinky promise, baby. You won’t be arrested, I promise.” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips. Her hands sliding down to her girlfriend’s jeans. Popping the button open and sliding the zipper down. Slipping her right hand into the brunette’s pants. Trailing her fingers along the cotton fabric covering the small woman’s core. Smirking against Beca’s lips as she felt the material begin to dampen. “See, you’re clearly just as turned on as me thinking about fucking under the stars.” Chloe whispered in a husky voice into the brunette’s ear. Kissing behind the lobe.

“Hmm.” Beca hummed in approval. Shivering at the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers touching her sensitive area. Breath catching in the back of her throat when Chloe pulled the panties to one side. Running her index finger through the brunette’s wet folds. “Shit. We’re really doing this, huh?” The small woman questioned. Huffing out a breath.

Chloe’s lips attached onto Beca’s neck. Placing soft kisses around the exposed skin, nodding against the small woman’s neck. “You love me, don’t you? And you want to make me happy, right?” The redhead whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Her hot breath making Beca whimper underneath her. The brunette simply gave a nod in response. “Good, then having sex with you under the stars is what will make me really happy.” The older woman continued. And with that she slid her finger inside the small woman’s pussy. Earning a gasp to fall from the brunette’s lips.

Beca whimpered at the intrusion in her pussy. Rocking her hips against Chloe’s hand. Creating as much friction as possible between her legs. “Hmm. Fucking you under the beautiful night sky makes me feel so horny.” The redhead seductively spoke in the small woman’s ear. Pumping her finger in and almost out of her girlfriend’s wet pussy. Sliding her thumb up to the brunette’s clit. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the bundle of nerves. “You look so sexy with the glow of the stars falling down on your face.” She continued with her low, sexy voice. Placing her mouth around Beca’s earlobe and sinking her teeth into the skin. A gasp escaping the small woman’s parted lips. Closely followed by a deep groan from the back of her throat.

“Ch-loe! I-I’m gonna c-cum..” Beca breathed out as the redhead fingered her faster. Thrusting her finger in harder and deeper. Giving the brunette fast and quick strokes this time. Building up the small woman’s impending orgasm. “F-fuck!” She cursed once the older woman hit that sweet spot deep inside her core. Her orgasm came crashing down over her body as she rode Chloe’s finger. Desperate for the redhead to still be knuckle deep inside her pussy. She came. Hard. Her pussy juice dripping down Chloe’s hand. A smirk on the older woman’s face. The brunette whimpering under the redhead.

“And would you look at that.” Chloe hummed looking around at their surroundings. Still nobody in sight. “I just made you cum and there’s still nobody around.” The older woman smirked. Turning her head back round to Beca. “Your turn. Make me cum under the stars, baby!” The redhead demanded. Hoisting up her dress to show the brunette that she wasn’t even wearing any panties. She blushed innocently as the small woman casted her gaze down between her girlfriend’s legs.

“Shit. Was this your plan all along? You dirty little bird.” Beca smirked. Raising an eyebrow up at her girlfriend. They locked lips together again. The brunette sliding her left hand up between Chloe’s legs. Trailing her fingers around the redhead’s wet folds. Thrusting a finger deep inside her girlfriend. Taking the older woman by surprise. A gasp escaping from Chloe’s lips. A low groan crawling it’s way up from the back of her throat. Hips rolling into her girlfriend’s hand. “That’s it, naughty girl. Ride my fingers.” Beca smirked. Slipping a second finger in the redhead.

“Fuck! Yes. That feels so good!” Chloe exclaimed. Throwing her head back, eyes closing. Her breath catching in the back of her throat. Rocking against Beca’s thrusting hand. “Yes. Right there!” The redhead hummed in approval as the small woman picked up the pace. Finger fucking the redhead faster. Knowing her girlfriend loved it when she fucked her fast and hard. “Yes. Yes!” The redhead exhaled. Eyes widening. Staring up at the stars. Orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach and ready to crash over her body. “I’m gonna c-cum!” She breathed out. Wanting to be vocal enough for her girlfriend to know she was doing a good job, yet wanting to keep quiet so nobody ended up hearing them.

And that was it. With one last pump inside her pussy, Beca reached the woman’s sensitive spot deep inside her core. Rubbing her thumb over the redhead’s hard clit. Chloe’s body shook against the brunette. She flopped forward onto the small woman’s body. Cumming hard against Beca’s hand. Her juices pouring out of her and dripping down her girlfriend’s hand. Riding out her orgasm. Breath uneven. Burying her face into Beca’s neck. Hot breath tickling the brunette’s neck as she beathed against the small woman’s skin.

“Damn! That was hot.” Chloe exhaled. Calming herself and her breathing down for a few moments. Laying against her girlfriend’s body. “There’s one more thing I want us to do before we go back home.” She continued. Explaining about one more fantasy she had for this moment. The redhead just needed a few moments to regain her breath from her orgasm.

“You really want to risk having another orgasm out here?” The brunette questioned. A scoff escaping from between her parted lips. Looking with narrowed eyes at the redhead. Chloe bit down on her lip and blushed furiously. “Oh my, god! You do!” Beca gasped. Hardly believing her girlfriend was serious right now.

Chloe nodded her head. Sitting back up and playing with her fingers. Too shy to look into her girlfriend’s eyes as she made her next confession. “I want us to rub our pussies together and look up at the stars as we orgasm and cum at the same time.” The redhead mumbled. Beca’s eyes widening. Almost bulging out of their sockets.

“Fuck.” Beca cursed. A familiar tingle shooting up inside her core. “That sounds, good.” The brunette simply nodded. The redhead raising up off her girlfriend’s lap and tugging on the small woman’s pants, bringing them down her legs and away from her snatch more to be able to get into position. The small woman quickly helped to get rid of her pants. Placing them to the side along with her wet panties. Thankful they were sitting on a blanket for this if her ass was going to be naked.

The redhead tucked her dress underneath her bra, moving out the way of her pussy before throwing a leg over her girlfriend and getting into position. Sitting down on the blanket and shuffling closer to Beca. The pair felt their pussies collide and both shivered at the contact. Cursing. Breathing out each other’s names. “I love you so much.” Chloe mumbled. Crashing her lips with Beca’s and rocking her hips against the small woman. Rubbing her pussy into the brunette’s and starting up a rhythm. The pair were also rubbing their tongues together. Their pairs sucking in each of their moans into the other. Their breathing increasing with every rub of their cores together.

“Shit. Yes!” Beca beathed out. Cursing how good this felt to be doing under the stars. In the open space of somewhere so public. It felt good. It felt naughty and dirty. But, it felt way too good for both of them to even think about stopping their movements. “Chloe. Right there! Fuck.” The brunette mumbled. A breath catching in the back of her throat when her girlfriend’s hand slid down to stroke her clit. Her hips jerking against the contact. Creating friction again the older woman’s snatch. “Fuck! I love you.” The small woman called out. Whimpering against the redhead’s body.

Several rocks of their hips and cores rubbing together later, both women hit their highs. Cumming in sync. Breathing heavy. Orgasms taking over their bodies. “Shit.” Chloe cursed. Continuing to rub her pussy with her girlfriends to ride out their highs. Clits being rubbed with their thumbs. A string of low moans escaping from between their lips into the cold air. Their lips coming back together as they kissed. Keeping their noises compact together. “I’m gonna c-cum again!” The redhead mumbled. Her entire body shaking. She threw her head back, eyes opened wide as she stared up into the stars as she hit another high. And it happened again. However, this time, she squirted. The small woman following a few seconds behind the older woman and squirting her own pussy juice out of her core.

Both women collapsed against each other. Panting and looking up into the night sky. Admiring the glistening stars shining above them. “Well, that was something.” Beca commented. Trying her best to regain her breath. The brunette didn’t want to have to admit that she actually enjoyed indulging in public sex, but the thrill when they were fucking really turned her on.

“Hmm. I really loved that. Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy with me, baby. I love you.” Chloe hummed in approval. Feeling happy and content that she’d just fucked with the love of her life under the stars. She rolled closer to the small woman and cuddled into her girlfriend. Sighing happily into the brunette’s neck. Placing a soft kiss against Beca’s skin. “Can we cuddle for a moment before we head back?” She innocently asked. Rubbing her nose against the small woman’s cheek.

“Can I at least put my pants back on? I’d rather not freeze my ass off after such a great evening fucking my girlfriend under the stars.” Beca commented. Booping Chloe on the end of her nose. Causing a small giggle to pour from her girlfriend’s lips. One of the brunette’s favourite sounds. The redhead nodded and moved away from the small woman slightly allowing Beca to pull her pants back on before settling back down on the blanket. Opening her arms for Chloe to snuggle into. They shared a little kiss before cuddling up under the stars. “You’re a wild one, Beale. I love you, my little weirdo.” Beca smiled. Kissing the top of the older woman’s head as they gazed up at the stars.

“I never would have wanted to share this experience with anyone else. Another activity to tick off my bucket list.” Chloe responded. Drawing patterns with her fingertips on Beca’s arm. The one not wrapped around her in an embrace. “I love you more than anything in the world.” The redhead continued. Lifting her head up and turning to face the brunette. Cupping the small woman’s face in her hand. Leaning in to capture her girlfriend’s lips with her own. The pair sharing kisses under the beautiful night sky.

What the pair didn’t know, as they were locked in a string of kisses, a shooting star shot across the sky above their heads. Both smiling into their mouths. Enjoying a few moments together, post sex, until it started raining. The woman jumped as they felt rain on their skin. Chuckling. They didn’t care. They simply locked lips again and carried on kissing for as long as they could handle in the rain. Before finally pulling away and heading home to dry off and fall asleep in each other arms. Happy and contently.


End file.
